


naruto prompts

by IdiosyncraticError



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Akatsuki Uchiha Sasuke, Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Humor, Jinchuuriki Uchiha Sasuke, Jinchuuriki haruno Sakura, M/M, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Sannin Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Soft Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Team as Family, Time Loop, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha, and some people use that in stories, but where tf are the tags, hes like soft to naruto and naruto only and thats canon so why, how tf is that not a tag yet, like its canon, prompts, we kill the fuck out of danzo because hes an asshole, why is that also not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosyncraticError/pseuds/IdiosyncraticError
Summary: wellof course i was gonna make this lets be honestrated teen for cursing (in the tags) and bad memes
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	naruto prompts

the list is short rn what can i say

ill add when i get more ideas XD

if ur on chrome browser to find prompts by words do ctrl g

\- team 7 but sasuke and sakura are also jinchuriki (but they arent op at the beginning xd) and bond thru mutual loneliness (this is a thing now lemme add my ™) i guess romantic team 7

\- the one where naruto leaves with sasuke to go with orochimaru

\- the bnha au but its just that the teams stay at the school to train n stuff, no quirks or anything its jutsu (oo wait chunin exams - _sports festival???_ wait no provisional license exam fits better lmao all the events are gonna get shuffled around to fit)

\- kakashi leaves after accidentally finding out about root and akatsuki adopts team 7

  * sakura didnt go thru her bullying phase, a teensy bit fangirl tho coz they get adopted when they were young
  * sasuke took up friendship with naruto thru their Mutual Loneliness™ (2)



\- im being honest i havent seen many time loop fics .-. time loop of team bijuu (team 7 + obito n kakashi) _yes team 7's time travel adventure is good istg_

\- if sasuke was the jinchuriki of the nine tails (ok this was a bad idea, but you know what, do what you want with it)

\- zabuza becomes team 7's secondary sensei and haku is kinda the unofficial teammate

\- the sannin and team 7 switch times

  * sasuke is very obviously too smart to do kekkei genkai experimentation by danzo
  * danzo _might just be dead from team 7_
  * naruto isnt a super pervert ig
  * how do parents work? idk? sasuke just gets different head of clan parents, we can make sakura's parents older, eee
  * oh wait, sandaime dies early, and kushina and minato exist earlier
  * naruto doesnt take a team like jiraiya
  * minato still takes kakashi's team, but naruto is kinda like a co sensei
  * kakaobi? :floshed:
  * sakura's mood swings arent super hellish
  * the obito dies thing doesnt happen bcs naruto may or may not also have hiraishin
  * orochimaru leaves the village out of hate of the village
  * tsunade still has her monster mood swings and doesnt really fangirl
  * naruto still has his sad backstory
  * unnamed traitor uchiha (like an oc uchiha) sets kurama on the village and gets sealed in naru again
  * talk no jutsu gets upgraded to bijuu level xd
  * jiraiya kinda the class clown and respected by kiba
  * .-. people reading the tags without context would be running the moment they see jiraiya/hinata huh... (lmao u dont have to do ships)
  * team 7 can either have or not have romantic ship. they are still very queer either way



\- basically the last idea but its a time travel au of the au

  * basically the canon au but sasunaru time travel back into their bodies of that au



\- kurama time travels back :D

  * he ends up in the brat's stomach again
  * "Kurama-nii!"
  * ah yes kurama loves influencing his brat and creating sasunaru again
  * they were too disgustingly romantic last time
  * they lost to kaguya in the original timeline so when they did seal shenanigans kurama got sent back
  * bonding thru
  * ~~M u t u a l L o n e l i n e s s ™ ( 3 )~~ Kurama




End file.
